


from here to eternity

by niosism



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Other, petrie and rimika she/her, petrie is confusedTravaler's, rimika is a jadeblood, rimika is mayblood's, timpas and petrie are indigobloods, timpas is mine, timpas uses he/they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niosism/pseuds/niosism
Summary: Timpas holds his lusus almost entirely in his arms, he is that big now, and waits for the end of his life on this planet.
Relationships: Original Troll Character(s)/Original Troll Character(s) (Homestuck)
Kudos: 3





	from here to eternity

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, our final night alive  
> And as the earth runs to the ground  
> it's you i welcome death with
> 
> \- as the world caves in, matt maltese

The owl lusus waits at the door for his son to bid him farewell. It is about time for the drones to come and take him away. He had lived his days in this hive trying to not think that this day would come, but now there is no escaping it. 

Timpas takes forever to come down. Owl dad knows his child well enough to not expect them to get ready for anything quickly, but he wants at least some time with him before he leaves. Especially when he is going somewhere he doesn’t want to go. Especially when he is upset and angry and anxious. If Timpas were glad and hopeful and excited to leave, he would be happy for him too, but they are not. When Timpas finally comes down, he smiles at owl dad because he can do nothing else, and maybe it eases a miniscule amount of worry in the feathered creature’s heart, but it’s hard pretending things are okay like this. When everything is going to be broken in just a few minutes from now.

Owl dad gazes lovingly at his child, of which he will never see again. He has accepted it because he doesn’t wish to be miserable for the rest of his days, and tries his best to not show anything negative so that is not the last thing Timpas remembers of him.

He tries thinking of when he first saw them at the mouth of the caverns, still just a grub, dirty and bruised from the trials they had to endure. He remembers how brightly blue their soft body glowed in the night, how exhausted they were, wriggling to the nearest bush to fall asleep in. He remembers noticing his unnatural fins, and feeling so proud of this grub he didn’t even know, it took him not a second longer for him to fly over to the mutant child, and have them look up at them in fear, and then awe, when they noticed his new guardian had fins just like him. 

When Timpas leaves, it won’t be easy, but he would never tell him that just to make him worry. The old owl lusus just doesn’t know what to live for when his son is gone, or how to live at all. No more of that daily routine, sometimes cooking when Timpas complained about how long it took them just to fry an entire cluckbeast because they were too lazy to cut his food into pieces first. No more pretending to sleep at ungodly hours of the day just to have a mild panic when Timpas screamed from his nightmares.

Not many lusii felt this way, honestly, or if they did it was never addressed or spoken about. All anyone heard was how grateful they were that their troll child-turned-adult managed to live long enough to be taken off planet and into the “real stuff”, as government propaganda so calls everything after the Ordeals, space life, working directly for the empire, amongst other things.

Timpas feels the earth vibrating beneath their feet, a sign he has learned to decipher as an incoming threat from above, and hugs his lusus for comfort, like he used to as a child. Owl dad wraps his wings around them; having been named a Great Horned Owl, he is not as big and great as he used to be anymore, he thinks, in Timpas’s eyes. 

“You’re the greatest dad I could ever ask for.” 

Owl lusus hoots his words back to him. Only they can understand.

The ground trembles more and more as they get closer to his hive. Timpas has a better ear than most, or is it his ability to feel certain vibrations and frequencies more than others? He thanks his lusus for that, because he is sure he wasn’t just born even more mutated than he already was. Who took care of him as a grub before his cave trials that allowed him to live? Surely not Bronya, because she was just a grub herself back then. Either way, he feels a sort of familiarity with her whenever they did meet in the caverns on one of his routine visits (because they are a highblood, and they can, or so they’d like to think, but really it was just because his matesprit was there, it didn’t matter if he was a highblood or lowblood, he’d make himself go either way).

Timpas holds his lusus almost entirely in his arms, he is that big now, and waits for the end of his life on this planet. When he feels them directly overhead, he presses his face in owl dad’s warm chest and breathes in one last time. When he lets go, he doesn’t hear anything anymore, but something feels incredibly off as owl dad’s feathers puff up in a way that isn’t threatening at all.

“Hey! Look over here!” 

Timpas jumps at the sound, bumping into his lusus and nearly stepping on one of his wings. 

“WHAT??” He yells, squinting his eyes to what’s in front of him. They cup his hands over his glasses like binoculars, wondering if maybe he’s hallucinating again. What they see is two trolls on a scuttlebuggy, one almost standing on her seat and the other making some kind of grabby motion with her hands, telling them to hurry up and… and what?

Petrie wants to yell back how he shouldn’t yell because the drones might be near, but that would be counterproductive, and it would defy logic. 

“Get in, loser, we’re going into hiding... underground.” She whispers the last part.

Timpas doesn’t question her because she’s Petrie, and also because he is more than panicked now, but also so devastatingly grateful that his two favorite people would risk their lives to help them possibly not be miserable for the rest of his life. 

“The underground resistance! Petrie, you’re a genius. I have been researching about them for so long I’m surprised the drones hadn’t come for me earlier-”

He is about to tackle her in a hug (she’s closest to him) but she stops him and points to the back seat, where Rimika is. 

“Thank me later, we need to go now.”

Timpas doesn’t even open the buggy door in his hustle but tries jumping inside, hitting his leg and falling on top of the jadeblood, who pulls him back up and hugs them. 

“Owl dad!” 

Their lusus hoots at them.

“I love you!”

The drones are coming, Timpas can feel them. Petrie steps on the gas. 

“I love you! I love you!”


End file.
